Some types of mobile electronic devices are processor-controlled, with a user interface (UI) to allow the user to more easily and intuitively operate the device. For example, mobile telephones are increasingly becoming more than just wireless voice communication devices. Rather, in addition to handling voice data, mobile telephones have a display unit to display graphical data to support email, web browser, and other non-voice features.
Users can then use the various features of the mobile electronic device by launching applications and navigating through the application to perform a desired function. For example, a user wanting to check up on the latest price of a particular stock through the mobile electronic device can launch a web browser application on the mobile electronic device, search for a URL of a site that provides stock market quotes, enter in the name or code of the stock, and then request the quote. Similarly, a user wanting to send an email through the mobile electronic device can launch an email application, navigate to an address book/contacts list, select the desire email address in the address book/contacts list, and then start a new email message with the selected email address. Although this is a relatively straightforward system, users must perform several steps to perform the desired function.